


Three is good too

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Magnus and Alec are in love, but one day Alec brings out a crazy idea which opens a whole new world of possibilities.Or Magnus and Alec having crazy, sexy threesomes with everybody.





	1. The one with Jace

“Fuck, fuck!” Magnus moaned, eyes closing for the pleasure he was receiving. “Harder, fuck me, harder Alexander” he begged, refusing to touch himself, he knew a simple swipe on his cock would be enough to make him come.

Above him Alec smirked. He loved to see his boyfriend like that, letting himself go.

“Harder?” he asked Magnus, slowing his thrusts, just the head of his cock inside his boyfriend. “Are you sure?” he asked again, caressing Magnus’ legs and thighs. He had his legs on his shoulders, practically bending Magnus in half.

“I’m sure, Alexander” Magnus whined, his navy painted nails scratching Alec’s arms. The feeling of his boyfriend’s muscles made him even more desperate to be fucked. “Wreck me, Alexander. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit without remembering what you did to me. Make me come with your cock.”

“Fuck Magnus” Alec grunted. “I love your filthy mouth.”

“I know” Magnus smirked at him. “I had you in my mouth not long ago” he teased him.

“Let’s see if you keep that smirk after this” Alec said, grabbing his boyfriends ankles and spreading his legs in the air, Magnus’ legs forming a perfect V.

Magnus gasped at the change of angle. He was thankful for his yoga sessions two times a week otherwise this positions and other many Alec made him do would be impossible. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and took every brutal thrust of Alec’s hips.

“This is what you wanted, don’t you Magnus?” Alec groaned, his knuckles almost white by the force he was grabbing Magnus’s ankles. “You love being fucked this hard; you love how I fuck your brains out.”

“Yes, yes, yes” Magnus screamed, he didn’t care how loud he was being. “Your cock, fuck. It fills me so good, Alexander.”

“And your ass Magnus” Alec said, loving the sound his balls were making every time they met Magnus’ ass. “You are so tight. It doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, you always feel so good around me.”

“I’m close” Magnus moaned, wanting to keep his eyes open. He loved to watch Alec fucking him. How his muscles showed, the almost animalistic sounds he made, his expression of pure lust and pleasure, the dominance of his touch. “Keep fucking me” he screamed again when Alec somehow managed to fuck him even harder, he was getting close too. “Want to come without touching.”

“You are such a cockslut, Magnus” Alec heard his boyfriend moan, he loved when he was called that. “Of course you are going to come without touching yourself.” The shadowhunter could feel his orgasm approaching too.

“Come, Magnus, come for me” Alec grunted, making sure his cock touched Magnus’ prostate every time he went in. When he was about to come he took one of Magnus’ foot and bit the arch of it.

Magnus arched his back and screamed by the simultaneous pleasure and came, his cock untouched and shooting cum on his chest, his orgasm prolonging when he felt Alec’s seed inside of him.

“That… was fantastic” he said after he was done.

“Agreed” Alec said, kissing his ankles which were a little red by the force he was grabbing them. A few second later he let go of Magnus’ legs and placed them softly on the mattress, then he pulled out of his boyfriend and laid on the bed beside him.

When he felt Magnus’ head on his chest, he closed his eyed and started to think. For a while, he had wanted to ask Magnus for something sex related. He wanted to have a threesome, now that he was comfortable with sex he wanted to try that. There was something about giving pleasure to two different bodies that was just so erotic to him. Yes, he definitely wanted to try it. 

But he was afraid by Magnus’ response. He didn’t know how he would react. Maybe he would simply said yes or maybe  not… maybe he would be offended, he would think he wasn’t enough for Alec, and Alec didn’t want that, he loved Magnus and of course he was more than enough to him. He just really wanted to have a threesome, fucking Magnus and another guy, or maybe him and another guy fucking Magnus. Fuck, just the mere thought of it was making him hard again.

He looked at Magnus and saw him relaxed and happy, gently caressing Alec’s chest hair with his fingers. It was now or never.

“M-Magnus” Alec said, cursing at himself for the stuttering. He needed to be confident if he wanted Magnus to be okay with this.

“Hmm” Magnus was listening.

“I just… want to ask you something” Magnus lifted his head off his chest and looked at him.

“Tell me.”

“It's sex related” Alec said after a few seconds.

“Oh” Magnus’ eyes widened a little. He was surprised. “Now I really want to know” he said, placing himself on top of Alec, their chests touching. Alec instantly placed his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“It’s… I just want you to know I love you and I don’t want you to think I don’t because of this, please, promise me yo-“ Magnus cut his rambling with a kiss.

“I know you love me, Alexander” Magnus smiled. “Believe me nothing that you said will change my mind.”

“Okay” Alec visibly relaxed. He looked at Magnus’ eyes and said it. “I want to have a threesome.”

“Oh” Magnus gasped. Second passed and he didn’t said anything.

“See, I told you” Alec groaned. “I know you would be mad, I’m sorr-“

Magnus kissed him again. “Don’t you dare to say you are sorry. This is the hottest idea I’ve heard in a while.”

“Really?” Alec asked, excitement growing on him.

“Really. I was just a little surprised, nothing else.”

“Great!” Alec said.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. “Now, do you have anyone in mind?”

“Well, actually…”

* * *

 

A week later, Magnus found himself in his bedroom, completely dressed and putting make up on. “I can’t believe you thought about him for our first threesome, Alexander, and I can’t believe he said yes.”

Alec smirked. “I knew he was going to agree. He always says how I’m so lucky to have you; I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Still” Magnus stood up off his vanity. “I can’t believe we are about to have sex with Jace.”

“You look beautiful” Alec looked at him, his eyes focusing on his eyes. “I’m glad you decided to wear a little more eyeshadow today.” He said, Magnus’ lavender eyeshadow was really beautiful.”

“Why is that’” Magnus was curious, he knew Alec loved him with makeup on, but he never made comments about it specifically.

“Well, it’s just a little request Jace made” Alec smirked again, he had been doing that a lot that night.

Magnus was both wary and aroused.

“He wants us both to come on your face” Alec said, licking his lips. “He wants to see your make up all smeared and messy because of our come.”

Magnus moaned at the thought. Just when they were about to start kissing the doorbell rang.

“Our guest is here” Alec whispered, his hot breath on his face. “We don’t want to keep him waiting.”

 

Ten minutes later Magnus was being carried to his bedroom by Alec while Jace followed them.

“I can’t believe we are about to have sex” Jace said to them.

Magnus gasped when Alec threw him on the bed. “I said that before.”

“I will be forever thankful for this, Alec.”

“Well, someone is going to explain me how this night is going to go?” Magnus asked.

Alec and Jace grinned. Obviously they had everything planned out.

“First you are going to suck Jace while he sucks me” Alec said. “Then we are both going to rim your slutty ass and finally we are going to fuck you.”

“However we want” Jace groaned, his cock fully hard on his pants.

“You are for us to use” Alec agreed.

Magnus had to close his eyes and inhale a couple of time to about coming right there on his pants. “We better get started then.” With a flick of his fingers, the three of them were naked.

“On your knees Magnus” Alec commanded. “Jace, sit on the edge of the bed.”

And just like that, they started. Magnus was on the floor sucking Jace , who was sitting of the bed while sucking Alec, who was standing on the bed, watching them both.

“Fuck” he groaned. “Just like that yes” He hissed when Jace caressed his balls.

“He sucks me so good” Jace said, pulling off of his dick and grabbing Magnus hair.

“I know” Alec smirked. “He’s just a cockslut.”

Magnus moaned at Alec words, making Jace groan, the vibrations on his cock were delicious.

Jace closed his eyes and took Alec on his mouth again. Alec closed his eyes and threw his head back. Jace was good at sucking dick too. He groaned when he pulled off and took his balls on his mouth.

“Yes, yes, play with my balls” he moaned.

He looked down and saw Magnus completely deepthroating Jace’s cock, making his hips twitch.

“He tastes so good, Alexander” Magnus said to him, jacking Jace off now. “He is so big too.” He licked his lips and sucked the head of Jace cock in his mouth.

“I knew this was a good idea” Alec said.

A few minutes later, when he felt he was on the edge of an orgasm he grabbed Jace’s hair.

“It’s time to prepare Magnus’ ass” he said to Jace, grinning when he saw Jace’s eyes filled with hunger.

Magnus heard those words and immediately stood up. He loved being rimmed, and Alec was a master at doing it, he just hoped Jace could match him.

“On the bed Magnus” Alec ordered. “On your back, hold your legs open for us.”

Magnus obeyed, and seconds later he was in position, his legs by his chest, holding them open with his arms. He was presenting himself to Alec and Jace.

“F-Fuck” Jace groaned when he saw Magnus. His hole in full display for them.

“I told you he was even better in bed” Alec smirked, licking his lips.

Both shadowhunters went immediately to their knees, touching the floor. Magnus was at the edge of the bed, waiting for them.

“Lick me open, shadowhunters” he moaned. “Get me ready for your cocks.”

Alec went in first. His tongue licking Magnus’ hole like it was his favorite food. He grabbed both of his cheeks and opened him, making more access for his tongue.

“G-God, yes” Magnus was trembling by the pleasure. “Love how you eat me out.”

Alec grunted at the compliment, slapping Magnus’ left cheek. His boyfriend screamed at the action. Magnus felt Alec’s tongue trying to open his hole, after a few seconds he made it and pushed his tongue inside Magnus. Alec groaned when he felt the ring of muscles constricting against his tongue. Fuck, if he felt this tight around his tongue, Magnus was going to feel glorious around his cock, as always. He groaned at the thought, tongue still inside, making Magnus shiver.

Jace was just watching them, completely turned on by them. Alec was rimming Magnus like it was his job. So hot. He moved his tongue in an out at a fast pace, his big hands keeping Magnus cheeks open for him.

“My turn” he said to Alec, he really wanted to taste that ass.

With a final long lick Alec let go and let room to Jace. “My baby loves being rimmed. You better excel” he warned him.

Jace nodded, when Alec moved a little he positioned himself between Magnus’ open legs. He could feel Alec’s gaze on him.

“F-Fuck” Magnus moaned when Jace started. It was definitely different having Jace’s tongue inside of Alec’s, while Alec normally liked to eat his ass fast and hard, keeping him open, Jace was the opposite, he took his time licking him on the surface, teasing him. His hot tongue making his shiver with pleasure.

“P-Please, inside” Jace groaned at Magnus’ pleading words. When he pushed his tongue in Magnus screamed, his legs giving out. Thankfully, he was fast enough to catch them and put them on his shoulders.

“Yes, eat his ass” he heard Alec groan besides him. Feeling a little more confident he inserted a finger inside Magnus along with his tongue.

“YES!” the warlock screamed. “So good.”

Alec was jacking himself off when an idea came to his mind. “Let me” he tapped Jace’s shoulders, the blonde shadowhunter was so fixated eating Magnus’ ass he was sure he wouldn’t have noticed if he just talked.

He grabbed Magnus’ left leg and put on his shoulder. “Now we both are going to eat your ass.”

Magnus looked down and almost faint. He watched the exact moment Jace and Alec smirked at each other and started to eat him out at the same time.

“Fuck” he moaned when he felt both tongues teasing his hole, and screamed when Alec pushed his tongue inside him while Jace teased his hole. He had one leg on Alec’s shoulder and the other on Jace’s. Both of them were gripping his thigh hard, marking him.

“Eat my ass, yes” he groaned, throwing his head back when he felt Jace’s tongue inside.

Alec was in heaven as well. They were eating Magnus’ ass like there was no tomorrow. They took turns, when one of them fucked him with his tongue; the other licked his ring of muscles and vice versa. Now they were just making out, teasing Magnus, their tongues lightly touching his hole.

“F-Fuck me, please” Magnus said in a breathy voice. Almost inaudible.

Alec and Jace stopped and stood up. “Yes, I think you are ready for our cocks” Alec groaned, his cock red and hard, needing some relieve.

“Who wants to go first?” Magnus asked, giggling his ass while he positioned himself on his hands and knees on the middle on the bed.

He laughed a little when he heard both of the shadowhunters arguing.

“C’mon Alec, just let me go first, you have his ass every day. Just let me fuck him first, you can go later.”

“Fine” Alec grumbled. “Just don’t make him come, I want to be the one doing it. When he is close pull out and I finish him.”

“Deal” Jace smirked. He positioned between Magnus’ legs. The head of his cock teasing Magnus’ wet and open hole. “You ready, Magnus?” he asked when he saw Alec in position, in front of Magnus, his cock touching Magnus’ lips.

“Fuck me with those cocks” Magnus said to them. He moaned when Alec inserted his cock on his mouth and the same time Jace did the same with his ass.

They didn’t give him any rest and went straight up to fucking him hard. Alec grabbed his hair and fucked his mouth, making him take his cock all the way until his nose touched Alec’s pubis. Jace was grabbing his hips and just wrecking him. He was fucking him so hard the entire bed was shaking. His cock nailing his prostate every time he fucked into him, making Magnus groan around Alec’s thick cock.

“You take these cocks so good, Magnus” Alec grunted. He planted his feet on the bed and kept fucking Magnus’ mouth. “Letting us use you like a little whore.”

“Yeah, such a slut” Jace groaned, his balls slapping against Magnus’ ass.

Magnus trembled at their words; he pushed back against Jace’s cock, making the blonde guy moan in surprise.

“Fuck, you want more, do you?” Jace asked. When Alec nodded at him he stopped his thrusts, changing his position. He stood up and mounted Magnus. His body covering Magnus, he grabbed Magnus’ shoulders and began to fuck him again, now going deeper than before, fucking him even harder with the new leverage.

“That’s it” he groaned when Magnus’ squeezed around his cock.

“Fuck yes” Alec was enjoying this, watching his boyfriend take his cock on his mouth while being fucked hard in the ass was his new favorite view. “Suck my balls, yes” he let go of Magnus’ hair.  And his boyfriend did just that, sucking and swallowing his balls with hunger like he did with his ass earlier. “Fuck” Alec groaned when Magnus put both in his mouth.

He looked at Jace, his face filled with pleasure. He understood that, being inside Magnus was the best feeling in the world. The blonde shadowhunter was fucking him so hard he was sure red marks were beginning to form in Magnus’ ass.

“He is so tight, fuck” Jace said, looking at him.

“I know” Alec caressed Magnus’ hair, who was still licking at his balls. He was trembling, clearly close to his orgasm.

“It’s my turn, c’mon” he said to Jace, who groaned but pulled out. He was close too.

“He fucked me so good” Magnus said, kissing Alec.

“I know” his boyfriend said.  “Now is my turn. I’m going to make you come.”

Magnus shivered. “Please” he begged.

“On you back” Alec said against his lips. “Put your legs around my waist.”

When they were in position, Alec entered Magnus with one sharp thrust, nailing his prostate right away. Magnus arched his back and screamed. “Now Jace is going to fuck your mouth while I fuck your tight ass.”

Jace straddled Magnus’ chest, then he positioned his hand above Magnus’ head and stretched his legs, his knees on the air and feet arched. He lowered his hips, making Magnus swallow his cock.

“Yes” he hissed when the warlock deepthroated him. “Let me fuck that throat, yes.”

When Alec saw they were ready, he fucked Magnus’ ass. Hard. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and pushed him back on his cock as he went in, his cock buried inside Magnus’ practically all the time. He was fucking him with all he had, sweat covering his body. In this position he was able to look at Jace’s perky ass flexing every time he fucked Magnus’ face. He couldn’t see his boyfriends’ face by he could see the outline of Jace’ cock on his throat, and by the sounds Magnus was making he was pretty sure he was enjoying the hard fucking he was receiving.

“You take me so well” he grunted. “Your ass was made for this, to be fucked hard and fast.” He heard Magnus moan in agreement. “That’s right, this is mine to play with” he said, slapping both of Magnus’ cheeks, making him scream around Jace’s cock.

He could see Magnus trembling again, his orgasm was near. And judging Jace’s stuttering hips he was close too. The heat in his belly made him know he was close as well. He needed to get Magnus off.

“C’mon baby, touch yourself” he said to Magnus. His boyfriend reached his cock with a trembling hand. Seconds later, with Jace deep in his throat and Alec buried to the hilt in his ass, touching his prostate, he came.

“So hot” Alec said softly, Magnus reaching his orgasm was always beautiful to watch. When he was finished he pulled out. He was going to fulfill Jace’s fantasy.

He saw Magnus staring and them, licking his lips. He knew what was coming.

“Ready for our come?” Alec asked. Each shadowhunter was on their knees on the bed. Jace was on the right side and Alec on the left. Magnus grabbed their cocks and started to jack them off, sucking the head of their cocks at the same time, licking their slits.

“Yes, swallow our cocks” Jace moaned, he couldn’t stop looking at Magnus. Alec was doing the same, looking down as Magnus was devouring their cocks.

“Fuck, he’s so hungry for it” Alec grunted, watching as his boyfriend took him deep of his throat, doing the same to Jace right after.

“C-Close” Jace grunted, warning Magnus.

“M-Me too.”

Magnus nodded and pulled their cock out of his mouth, jacking them off, eyes closed and mouth open.

“Fuck” Jace and Alec screamed at the same time, looking down as their come splashed on Magnus’ beautiful face. Their come was painting his cheeks, mouth, lips and eyes.

Jace groaned when he saw his and Alec’s come smearing the makeup on Magnus eyes. “So beautiful” he whispered. Magnus took his cock and placed it on his face, smearing his make up even more. Jace grunted, it was better than he had imagined.

“Yeah” Alec agreed, looking at his boyfriend, who cleaned his closed eyes with his fingers before opening them. He closed his mouth, tasting him and Jace together.

“You taste so good” Magnus moaned, sucking Jace and Alec’s limp cocks, making them both tremble.

“F-Fuck, you just can’t get enough” Jace groaned when he felt Magnus’ mouth around his cock.

“Slut” Alec said to his boyfriend as he let go of Jace’s cock and went for his, deepthroating him and moaning around him.

Magnus continued like that, licking them clean until they were completely soft and oversensitive.

“Enough, baby” Alec said to him, caressing his cheek. Magnus nodded, giving each cock on his hand a light kiss on the head before letting them go.

When he was done two pairs of arms grabbed him and pushed him up. Jace started to kiss him as Alec sucked his neck, marking him more.

“You were amazing” Jace said to him. “The best fuck I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Hmm” Alec agreed. “You took our cocks like a champion.”

“Well, when you have to shadowhunters on your bed with extra stamina and strength you better meet their expectations.”

“You definitely did” Alec said.

“I’m glad for that” Magnus giggled.

* * *

 

This threesome idea was definitely the best Alec had ever had. Later that night, when Jace left Alec approached him.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Magnus teased him.

“You need to say it, not me” Alec grinned at him.

“Fine” Magnus sighed. “It was awesome and I can’t wait to do it again.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard.”

Alec kissed him and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up and making both of them twirl.

Magnus laughter filled the loft.


	2. The one with Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! As for the characters I going to do I'm not sure how many I'll do. The next one is probably going to be Simon, but of course I'll take popular requests.
> 
> And by the way, yes. Every threesome is going to be M/M/M.
> 
> Hope you like this one too. :)

The next time they had a threesome was totally unexpected. Both of them found him attractive but they weren’t even sure if he liked men.

It was late at night. They hadn’t seen each other in all day so when they finally met in Magnus’ loft they just ripped each other’s clothes. Yes, they were in the middle of fucking when he saw them.

Alec was sitting on the bed, legs spread and back against the headboard, watching his sexy boyfriend bounce on his dick like his life depended on it.

“That’s it, Magnus” he grunted on his ear. “Fuck yourself on my cock like that, c’mon. Show me how much you love my cock, how you love when it’s splitting you open.”

“Y-Yes” Magnus moaned. “Lo-Love your cock… so much. So big, always so big.” The warlock didn’t stop, the sound of their skin making contact every time his ass met Alec’s balls were filling the room.

“You are such a good boy” Alec licked and bitted Magnus’ neck, leaving marks all over it. “Gonna fuck you now, baby.” He whispered into Magnus’ ear, making him shiver.

Without any warning he grabbed Magnus’ hips at mid-air and planted his feet on the bed. “I hope you are ready” he groaned before starting to thrust his hips up, pulling Magnus’ hips down so hard the entire bed was shaking.

“Fuck!” Magnus screamed and the change of rhythm. His head falling on Alec’s shoulder, his mouth open and throat raw by the non-stop screaming, his back against Alec’s chest, the dark hair of his boyfriend’s broad chest rubbing lightly against him.

He was being so loud neither of them heard him.

Luke was surprised when Magnus’ didn’t answer the door; the warlock was always at home at night. He was even more surprised when he after knocking at the door a second time, it just opened in front of him. He frowned. That was weird. He saw the lights on and supposed Magnus was at home.

“Magnus?” he said, closing the door behind him. “Hello? Someone here?”

No one answered. He was about to leave when he heard a noise.

“Ale-Alexander!” it was Magnus’ voice, clearly. He was… moaning. “There, there, there! Don’t stop” he was louder this time.

Luke gulped. It was pretty obvious what Alec and Magnus were doing. Still, he didn’t leave the house. Without even noticing, he found himself in front of the bedroom’s door. There, he could hear all much better, Magnus’ moaning and Alec’s grunts of pleasure.

“You like it, baby?” he heard Alec’s voice this time. “You like being fucked this hard?”

When he saw the door was lightly open, curiosity got the best of him, he had to watch. Just a little. What he saw made his pants instantly tighter on his crotch area.

Alec and Magnus were on the bed. Alec was fucking Magnus so hard that Luke was impressed the warlock could take such a hard pounding… He felt jealous. He wanted to get a better look, so he opened the door a little more, hoping none of them heard it.

He was wrong.

Despite all the pleasure he was feeling, Alec heard the door open and saw him. At first he was going to stop, but then he saw Luke’s eyes. They were full of desire and lust. He wanted them. Luke’s gaze was now fixated on him.

“We have a visitor” he told Magnus after stopping his thrusts. Magnus didn’t hear him, too focused on moving his hips, on making Alec’s cock touch his prostate again. “Baby, stop” Alec hissed.

“Wh-What?” Magnus turned his head to look at him.

“I said we have a visitor” Alec pointed at the door.

And then Magnus saw him.

“Lu-Lucian” he yelled. “Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I… I am so sorry.” He was about to pull Alec’ dick out of him when his boyfriend stopped him.

“Stop, baby” he commanded. “Look at him. He wants us.”

He looked at Alec like was out of his mind, but when he looked at Luke he saw it too. His eyes on his crotch. He was clearly hard inside his pants.

When he listened to them, Luke knew what they wanted, and he wanted it too. So he just went for it and entered the bedroom, quickly he undressed and went to the bed.

“I-I can’t believe this” Magnus was in shock.

“Believe it, baby” Alec said, thrusting up again, his cock still buried inside Magnus’ ass. “We are going to have some fun, all three of us.”

“Yes” Luke nodded, touching himself.

He watched how Magnus’ face was full of pleasure as Alec fucked him. The look on the shadowhunter’s face was very similar.

He positioned in front of them and fixated his look and Alec’s cock going inside Magnus’s ass in a frantic speed.

“Wish I could see it” Alec was looking at him. “His ass has to look so pretty, so open for my cock.”

Luke licked his lips. “It does” he growled. “Your cock is just as beautiful… so thick.”

He wanted both: Magnus’ ass and Alec’ dick.

He kneeled in front of them, lowering his face.

Alec opened his eyes in surprise. He knew what Luke was about to do. A second later he felt it. Luke was mouthing his balls and licking Magnus’ ass while he kept fucking his boyfriend.

“Oh My God” Magnus screamed, surprised. He had his eyes closed so he wasn’t expecting to feel Luke’s tongue down there.

“Yes, lick us” Alec encouraged him. “Lick my cock and balls and his ass.”

Luke didn’t stop. When he heard they were enjoying it too he went for it. Sucking Alec’s balls to his mouth, then rimming Magnus’ ass, then sucking the part of Alec’s cock that was off Magnus when he pulled down.

Alec was dizzy in pleasure, a hot mouth and a hot ass on his cock at the same time. He looked at Magnus, he had his face buried on his neck. He was moaning, his breath uneven.

“Fe-Feel so good” the warlock said to him.

“Yes” Alec grunted.

After a few more sucks, he pulled out of Magnus. The warlock whined, missing his cock. “Wait a second baby” he said, kissing him sweetly.

“Suck my cock, Luke” he commanded.

Luke looked at him. “I’m the alpha. I don’t take orders” he growled.

Alec smirked. “In this bed, I am the alpha” he was the one growling now. “So either you do as I say or leave so I can keep fucking my beautiful boyfriend here.”

Magnus was watching the exchange with a little fear. Alec was so dominant in bed it was clearly he wanted to be in charge, but he was defying an alpha werewolf. He saw Luke’s internal struggle, he wanted to fuck them but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to follow Alec’s orders.

“I know you want my cock” Alec said with confidence. “I know you want me to fuck you. I saw you.”

“Fuck it” Luke grunted after a few seconds. He began to suck Alec’s cock with hunger.

“That’s it” Alec moaned in joy. “Suck my big cock and I promise to fuck you later.”

After a few seconds he pulled out of Luke’s mouth and started to fuck Magnus again.

“Fuck” Magnus screamed, Alec’s cock touched his prostate on the first thrust. “So good.”

Alec kept going a few seconds, then he pulled out and fucked Luke’s mouth, then again Magnus’ ass.

Magnus and Luke quickly catch the pace and both of them stilled on their sites, waiting for Alec’s cock impatiently.

“That’s it” Alec grunted. “Let me use your holes. Love my cock.”

He kept going, making sure he hit Magnus’ prostate and Luke deepthroated him on every thrust.

After a few minutes, he was ready to come.

“Fuck” he moaned. “I’m going to come.”

“Yes, come, Alec” Magnus whispered. “Come in both my ass and his mouth. Show us how much your cock loves our holes.”

And with that Alec came groaning. In the middle of a thrust inside Magnus’ ass, he quickly pulled out and feed his cock into Luke’ mouth again, making sure the last spurts of his semen landed on his tongue.

“Fuck” he groaned after he was done. Luke was licking him clean now. After he finished his task he proceeded to lick Magnus’ ass, swallowing Alec’s semen.

“G-God” Magnus moaned at the sensation. Luke soft tongue licking his sore asshole felt amazing.

“Fuck me now, Alec” Luke growled at the shadowhunter who was still recovering of his orgasm. “Unless… we tired you out and you don’t have the strength to fuck an alpha werewolf” he smirked, teasing him.

Alec’s eyes were on him, lust on them. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you are going to feel me the rest of the week.”

Luke knew he was right. If Alec fucked him half as hard as he fucked Magnus, he won’t be able to walk or sit without remembering him.

“I going to get you ready for me now” Alec smirked. “Magnus could do it by just clicking his fingers but where’s the fun in that?”

Luke shuddered. He was ready.

“On your hands and knees” Alec ordered.

Luke didn’t hesitate this time. He did it. He gasped when he felt Alec’s hands pulling his cheeks apart, the tip of his fingers teasing his hole.

“P-Please…” he moaned.

Magnus kissed him, quieting him. “He is so good with his fingers and dick; you are going to love it.”

“A-Alec, c’mon…” he whimpered. The shadowhunter was just circling his hole, his fingers still on the surface.

“What’s that?” Alec asked, teasing him. “Did I just hear an alpha werewolf begging me to fuck him?” Magnus could tell by the smirk on Alec’s face that he was enjoying this a little too much, he got it though; Alec always liked to be in control and being able to command an alpha werewolf as he pleased had to be delightful for him.

“Y-Yes” Luke finally surrendered after a few seconds of making out with Magnus. He tried not to beg again, but he knew Alec won’t fuck him unless he did it. “Please, fuck me open with your fingers and then with your huge cock.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear” Alec said with a smile of victory on his face. “You have earned my cock.”

Finally, he started to finger him, getting him ready. After a few minutes, when Alec had three fingers inside him, he asked.

“Alec, can I fuck Magnus while you fuck me?”

Magnus lifted his face, his expression one of joy and hope. He looked at Alec, waiting for his approval.

Alec grinned at Luke’s request. Finally the werewolf got it and asked Alec for his permission.

“Of course” he said, pulling the fingers out of Luke’s body and applying lube on his cock. He was ready. “I think it would be hot.”

“Yes” Magnus nodded. “Fuck me, Lucian. I’m still open from Alec’s cock, so just do it.”

They searched the best position to be comfortable while fucking, after a few tries they found it. The three of them on their knees on the bed, Magnus gripping the headboard, Luke behind him grabbing him by his shoulders while fucking him, and Alec behind Luke, fucking him hard and setting the pace.

Luke was in paradise. The only thing better than Magnus’ ass and Alec’s dick was feeling them at the same time. He let Alec do the work, when he fucked him, he fucked Magnus too, when he pulled back he did it too.

“So good” he moaned against Magnus’ neck, kissing the sensitive skin there and feeling Magnus’ body trembling by his action.

“Your hole is so tight. Fuck” Alec groaned, watching his dick disappearing in Luke’s ass.

“It’s been a while since anyone have been there” Luke smirked, squeezing Alec’s dick.

“Fuck yes” Alec was getting close.

And by the way Magnus was moaning he could tell his beautiful boyfriend was close too.

“Come, Magnus” he ordered.

And without having to touch his dick, in Luke’s next thrust on his prostate Magnus came with a scream. His body obeying Alec’s command.

“Oh, fuck” Luke grunted when he felt Magnus’ ass squeezing around him as he was coming. “I’m close too, fuck.”

Magnus moved and he pulled out of him. Alec took advantage of it and pushed Luke on his hands and knees again, making him growl in ecstasy. His cock was hitting the right spot and on this angle he was able to fuck him even harder than before.

Magnus went next tom him and kissed him. They were making out while he kept fucking Luke hard fast.

“Fuck, fuck” the werewolf screamed. He was going to come without having to touch his cock.

“You are fucking him so good” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips. “So hard and fast, he is going wild because of it.”

Magnus was right, Luke was trembling and screaming. His hips didn’t stop as he kept kissing his boyfriend, then after a deep hard thrust Luke screamed and came and came and came.

“Yes, yes, yes” he grunted, Alec’s cock still fucking into him, making the orgasm last longer.

After he was done Alec buried his cock balls deep in his ass and came, grabbing his hips while he kissed his boyfriend.

He took a couple of breaths and pulled out, wincing. His dick sensitive after two orgasms.

“Amazing” Luke said, collapsing on the bed. “You are so good with your cock, Alec.”

“Tell me about it” Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed too and kissed his boyfriend again, his arms on the warlock’s waist. “My ego is so full right now” he grinned. “I just fucked an alpha’s brains out.”

“Fuck you” Luke said, his eyes closing. He was tired.

“Already did that to you” Alec laughed again. He pulled Magnus on his arms and headed to the shower, leaving a sleepy Luke on the bed.


	3. The one with Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanted to thank to all of you for the hits, bookmarks, comments and kudos. You guys keep me motivated to write, so thanks!!
> 
> Second, I started yesterday a second Malec fanfic, it's a college!au called "Unique". I hope you give it a chance as well! I'm updating that one soon too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo

Alec and Magnus were waiting for Simon to have their next threesome. It had been almost two months since their last one with Luke and they wanted to repeat the experience.

It was a total turn on having a man on their bed with them every few weeks. They loved each other deeply, and they both knew it. The threesomes were just to have fun, they knew when one of them wanted to stop they would do it immediately.

That wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, though. Alec thought. An erection on his pants already, being unable to think about anything else other than was going to happen in a few minutes.

This time, it was Magnus the one who chose their partner. He still remembered two weeks ago when he proposed it.

_“So, Alexander” Magnus said, his head on Alec’s chest, sweat covering their bodies. Alec had fucked him for almost hour, they were exhausted. “I was thinking about having another threesome.”_

_Alec smirked. He wanted to have another one soon too._

_“Great” he said, kissing Magnus hair._

_“And… I want to do something I haven’t done yet” Magnus admitted. Alec could hear the excitement on his voice._

_“Tell me” Alec said surprised. He thought Magnus had done everything imaginable when it came to sex, so he was excited too. He was going to give Magnus something new that he hadn’t experienced yet._

_After a few seconds of silence, Magnus spoke again._

_“I… I want to be double penetrated.”_

_Alec’s hand which was caressing Magnus’ hair stopped after he heard those words._

_His soft cock trying to come to life again._

_Fuck._

_Alec gulped._

_“Do-Double penetrated as in…” Alec took a couple of breaths; he was losing at the mere thought of it._

_“Yes, Alexander, as in your dick and another dick fucking my asshole at the same time” Magnus looked at him, a grin on his face._

_“G-God yes” Alec groaned. “I want that too, baby.”_

_“Perfect” Magnus kissed him. “I already have the perfect candidate in mind.”_

_“Great” Alec said between kisses._

_“Now fuck me again, shadowhunter” Magnus dared him._

_Groaning, Alec flipped them so Magnus was below him. Ten minutes later the warlock was screaming, begging him to fuck him harder._

 A ring on the front door brought him back to reality.

Magnus opened the door, an impatient Simon was waiting on the other side.

“So how are we going to do this?” the vampire asked when was inside the house. “I’ve never done something like this. “I-I mean… you know… double fucking someone.”

“Calm down, dear” Magnus chuckled at Simon’s eagerness, Alec just rolled his eyes. If Simon kept talking maybe he would just gag him and do all the work.

“You and I are going to fuck my boyfriend at the same time” he said, looking at Simon. “So you better excel at it. He likes it rough and hard” he looked at Magnus now, lust filling his eyes.

“I’m a vampire” Simon grunted. “I like rough and hard too. I always fuck hard. In fact, I’m afraid you are not going to be able to keep my rhythm.”

“You wish, vampire” Alec gritted through his teeth.

“We just have to wait and see, then” Simon concluded.

“Okay” Magnus sighed. He knew Alec didn’t like Simon that much, but still the wanted to do it, and Simon was so hot with those glasses and perfect abs. “We better get started then.”

Five minutes later he was on his knees, sucking the two big, thick dicks. He was delighted to be in that position; he wouldn’t change his place right now for anyone in the world.

He had Simon on the left hand and Alec on the right. Currently his was sucking the vampire’s dick, deepthroating him completely, his tongue licking the vein on the underside.

“God, yes” Simon moaned. “Suck my cock, yes. Swallow me.”

He continued for a few seconds before going to Alec’s dick, he kissed the head sweetly, licking his lips.

“You taste so good” he said to his boyfriend, moaning at the taste. “Going to suck you so good.”

“Fuck” Alec’s hips stuttered with Magnus went deep on his cock.

“Such a good cocksucker” Simon said to him. “Shit” Magus was jacking him off while sucking Alec, his thumb touching the head of this dick, ready to be sucked again.

“Yes” Alec agreed. “Has has no gag reflex. He can deepthroat any cock.”

To prove Alec’ point he sucked Alec until his chin touched his balls. The shadowhunter gasped.

“Fuck.”

Magnus pulled out off his boyfriend’s dick, now grabbing his and Simon’ cock on each hand.

“Wait for this” Magnus winked at them, Simon and Alec were looking down at him, waiting for his next move.

Magnus pulled the two dicks together, almost touching each other, when they were close enough he opened his mouth and engulfed them.

Alec and Simon gasped in surprise. The vampire throwing his head back at the pleasure.

Alec was still looking at Magnus. The warlock had the heads on their dicks in his mouth at the same time. He was hungrily lapping them with his tongue, on their slits, their frenulum, everywhere he could without letting the other out of his mouth.

“Holy shit” Simon groaned. “I-I can feel your cock next to me… so tight.”

“Fuck yes” Alec was trembling by the pleasure. If Magnus mouth felt this good to them, he didn’t know how his ass would feel. He was going to die of pleasure.

Magnus could feel two hands on his hair, gripping it tight. One was Simon’s and the other one was Alec’s. They were close.

“F-Fuck, he-he is going to swallow us at the same time” Simon said with lust, watching how Magnus kept going and didn’t pull out.

“Y-Yes, he loves to swallow” Alec said, he was closer and closer every time Magnus’ tongue touched his dick.

Seconds later, Magnus’ mouth was being filled by two loads at the same time.

“Fuck!” Simon and Alec screamed at the same time when they came. Magnus didn’t let them go, humming on their cocks, clearly enjoying this as much as them. He kept licking and sucking.

“Yes, lick us clean, baby” Alec said trembling, his dick oversensitive.

“So dirty” Simon said next to him looking at Magnus, the warlock had his eyes closed, his face full of bliss, like he was the one who just came.

When he heard Alec and Simon hiss, Magnus stopped and pulled their cocks out of his mouth, licking his lips as he stood up. He was ready to be double fucked.

“I hope you can recover soon” he said to Alec and Simon, who were still breathing heavy, their strong chests rising. “I need to get fucked… now.”

Alec growled and kissed Magnus, he threw him on the bed.

“I’m already stretched. I’ve been preparing my ass for this day” Magnus said. He turned around to show them, smirking when he heard a couple of grunts.

Simon and Alec were fully hard again, the sight of Magnus’ hole clenching at nothing, ready to be fucked, was more than enough.

“How are we going to do this?” Simon asked eager, repeating his question from earlier.

“Well, I searched a few positions and I found a few who might work” Magnus said to them.

Simon and Alec nodded, ready to fuck Magnus. They let Magnus lead them to their positions.

In a couple of minutes they were ready. Simon was seated; his back against the headboard of the bed, legs open, Magnus was above him, straddling his thighs.

“Okay, now I’m going to sit on your big cock.”

Simon nodded, eager to feel Magnus’ tight ass. The vampire groaned when he felt the tip of his dick breaching Magnus’ hole. Fuck. He was tight.

The warlock didn’t stop until he was fully seated in Simon’ lap, his ass engulfing the vampire’s cock.

“Good?” he asked Simon.

“Perfect” the vampire answered. Simon was eager to start, Alec better got there soon, he was containing himself, trying to stay calm and not fucking Magnus rough like he wanted.

“Now, Alexander” Magnus peered back on his shoulder, looking at his boyfriend who was at the feet of the bed, stroking himself.  “Come here and fuck me hard.”

Alec nodded. He went behind Magnus, with his cock on his hand he mounted Magnus’ body and started to penetrate him.

The shadowhunter squeezed in eyes and the tightness surrounding his cock. He heard Magnus gasping and Simon groaning.

“H-Holy fuck” Magnus screamed, feeling how he was being splitting open by two huge dicks. So good.

Seeing that Magnus showed no sign of pain, Alec kept going until his hips met Magnus’ ass. His chest against Magnus’ back, Magnus’ own chest touching Simon’s. He bit Magnus’ shoulder as Simon grabbed him by the hips. Both of them waiting for Magnus to adjust, for the permission to fuck him senseless.

“Now” Magnus moaned, his head in Simon’s shoulder. His painted nails scratching the vampire’s chest.

Alec and Simon fucked into him at the same time, their cocks impossibly deep inside him. Magnus clenched around them when both of them touched his prostate, making them grunt by the increasing tightness around their dicks.

“Fucking tight” Simon grunted before kissing Magnus and slapping his ass with his hands.

Alec watched them and took advantage of it. When Simon stilled inside Magnus, he pulled out almost to the head and fucked Magnus hard, making the headboard of the bead bang loudly against the bed.

“Fuck” the warlock screamed against Simon’s mouth. “Fuck me c’mon, fuck my ass with those huge cocks.”

After that, Alec and Simon took turns, when one of then pulled in, the other pulled out so Magnus’ prostate was stimulated all the time. The warlock couldn’t stop the screams coming out of his mouth.

“You are taking these dicks so good” Alec said on his ear, taking his turn to fuck into Magnus. “Such a cockslut, your slutty ass is swallowing us with no resistance.”

“Yes, yes, yes” Magnus moaned. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“You like having two cocks inside you, huh?” Simon groaned, his hand slapping Magnus’ ass again.

“Lo-Love it” Magnus screamed. “You feel so good.”

They kept going until Alec pulled out, making Magnus cry out at the loss.

“I thought you wanted to do another positions” Alec smirked at him. His cock hard and needing his boyfriend’s ass around it again.

“Y-Yes” Magnus moaned. Slowly, he pulled out of Simon’s cock, making the vampire whimper. He needed that tight ass on him again too.

“Okay” Magnus said after a few seconds. “I need Alexander to lie down on the bed on his back, looking at the ceiling, legs open.”

Alec did as he was told.

“Now Simon, dear” Magnus looked at vampire. “I need you to the same, but you have to do it at the feet of the bed.”

Oh. Alec got it now. In this position Simon’s legs were above his own legs, their balls touching. Magnus grabbed their cocks with one hand, giving them a light kiss on the head, making Simon and him groan. The warlock put their cocks together.

“Now, I’m going to ride you at the same time” Magnus said to them.

He then felt how Magnus sat on his and Simon’s cock, not stopping until they were fully in.

“Oh My God” Simon moaned, his hands grabbing the sheets of the bed.

“So big inside me” Magnus said to them before starting to move on their cocks. At first he started slow, but after a couple of minutes he was riding them so hard the entire bed was shaking.

“Yes, bounce on these cocks” Alec growled. His balls were touching Simon’s, caressing each other ballsacks every time Magnus sat on their cocks. “Bounce of them, c’mon.”

“Y-Yes” Magnus moaned.

Alec looked down at Simon, when the vampire looked at him he smirked and nodded. At Magnus’ next thrust down on their cocks they fucked into him at the same time.

The warlock screamed at the sensation. “Fuuuck.”

“So pretty” Simon said. “You are so pretty above us, riding these cocks like it’s the easiest thing to do.”

“L-Love this” Magnus moaned.

“We know, baby” Alec smirked. “We know” he repeated, closing his eyes and letting himself feel the amazing sensations around his hard dick, the hardness of Simon’s dick alongside his, and Magnus’ ass, so tight it was a miracle he hasn’t come yet.

Now, every time Magnus pulled down on their cock, they thrust up so he was totally full always. The clench of his ass when they touched his prostate adding to the pleasure they were feeling.

“F-Fuck me, fuck me, c’mon” Magnus said, stopping his hips in mid air, basically giving Simon and Alec permission to fuck him into oblivion. And they did just that, at the moment they heard Magnus’ words, Magnus felt two pair of strong hands grabbing his hips and the next second they were thrusting up, totally coordinated.

Magnus screamed again. He didn’t know how he still had any voice left.

They were fucking him hard and fast. A shadowhunter and a vampire fucking him. Fuck, he wouldn’t be able to sit down and walk properly for a week.

“Yeah, take these cocks” Alec grunted, looking down, watching at his and Simon’s cocks fucking Magnus with such a tremendous speed he was impressed his boyfriend could take such a punishing rhythm by not only one but two cocks pounding his ass.

Magnus gasped, he was close.

He could end this right there, but he wanted to try one more position.

He pulled out, making Alec and Simon groan, their cocks falling into their bellies. They were ready to come too.

“Last position” Magnus stood up. “In this one were going to be on our feet.”

Alec and Simon stood up with hurry, wanting to be inside Magnus’ ass as soon as possible.

“Okay, Alec is taller than you, Simon” Magnus pointed at the vampire. “So I guess you have to hold me up.”

Simon nodded and grabbed Magnus by the waist, easily he held him in his arms. Magnus’ legs on his waist.

“Perfect” the warlock giggled. “I hope my yoga classes are useful for this too.”

Alec opened his mouth in surprise when he saw Magnus’ new position. He was still in Simon’s arms, but now he had his ankles on the vampire’s shoulders, his feet pointing at the ceiling and his arms around his neck. Simon’s hands on his ass, holding him.

“He is flexible” Simon said impressed. His vampire strength making so easy to hold Magnus up in such a difficult position.

“He always surprises me” Alec admitted, he heard Magnus chuckle.

“Now, Simon, put that dick inside me” the warlock said.

Simon nodded, and with a movement of his hips his cock was deep inside Magnus’ ass within seconds.

Magnus moaned.

“Alexander, come here” the shadowhunter was behind him immediately. “Perfect, now fuck me.”

Alec groaned. He grabbed Magnus’ hips and started to fuck him. Holy shit. In this position he was deeper than before. Magnus’ ass felt tighter too. He looked at Simon, he was pretty sure the vampire was feeling the same.

Once he was fully in they started to fuck Magnus with the same strength and speed than before. His strong hands on Magnus’ hips allowing his boyfriend to let go of Simon’s neck, both of them were holding him now.

“Fuck, you are so strong” Magnus moaned. He was being held open in mid air by Alec and Simon’s strong hands, practically bended in half and being double fucked. It was paradise.

“You like how we hold you up, baby?” Alec asked, groaning, his dick fucking inside Magnus at the same time as Simon’s.

“Yes, you love this” Simon grunted. “Love being used.”

“Y-Yes” Magnus moaned. “Use me, use me to get off.”

Alec grunted. He was so close; he wanted Magnus to come first though. So when he and Simon went inside Magnus, touching his prostate with the head of their cocks, he bit Magnus’s neck and stayed inside his ass, he didn’t move, letting his boyfriend feel his thick cook touching his prostate.

Magnus screamed and came untouched. He screamed and screamed, coming between his and Simon’s chest. The pleasure he was feeling was so big he almost fainted. His ass clenching tight around the two dicks inside him.

 When they felt Magnus’ ass squeezing impossible tight around them, Alec and Simon groaned, they fucked Magnus’ ass for one last time and came inside him, filling him with both of his white hot loads.

Alec groaned when he felt Simon’s come inside Magnus alongside his cock. They kept thrusting a little until they were completely spent, their soft cocks sensitive still inside Magnus’ ass.

After a few seconds they finally pulled out and helped Magnus to stand up, but his knees were so weak the warlock just fell into the bed panting. His abused hole for Alec and Simon to see.

Alec was sure if it was physically possible to him he would be hard right now. Magnus’ hole clenching, with his and Simon’s load leaking out was the most dirty, sexual thing he had seen in his life.

“You okay?” He asked to his boyfriend, kissing his back lightly.

“I’m fantastic, Alexander” Magnus said, his voice partially covered by the sheets.

“You were amazing, Magnus” Simon complementing him, massaging his ass sweetly. “Your tight ass made me have the best orgasm of my life.”

“Thank you, Simon” Magnus lightly softly.

“I hope you call me again” Simon said.

Magnus nodded before closing his eyes. He fell asleep within seconds, his body sore and tired after taking two big dicks in both ass and mouth.

When he woke up Simon was gone. He groaned as he stood up, his ass giving him a reminder of what happened hours ago.

He put on his robe and went to look for Alec. He found him in the kitchen, trying to make something decent to eat.

Alec smiled when he saw him. “You’ve slept a lot” he said, kissing him.

“Well, my body needed to recover after taking two big dicks, I was exhausted.”

Alec laughed. “You enjoyed it, though.”

“Of course I did” Magnus grinned. “And so did you, or am I wrong?”

“No, Magnus, you are not wrong” Alec said before kissing him again, a smile on his face.


	4. The one with Lorenzo Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback and requests!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. xoxo

Alec groaned when he arrived to Magnus’ loft. Their screams were heard from the streets. Lorenzo Rey was once again at it. It’s been months since he started to come after Magnus and his visits were more often recently.

At this point Alec was done. It was time to put an end to Lorenzo Rey’s rude ways to treat Magnus. He already suspected why Lorenzo was like that, what he wanted, so he was going to test his theory that day.

He entered the loft and shut the door so loud both warlocks jumped and closed their mouth, their yelling stopping instantly when they saw an angry Alec approaching them, glaring at Lorenzo.

“Magnus, baby. Come here” he said to his boyfriend once he was in front of them.

Magnus nodded and went to him, without a doubt Alec grabbed Magnus’ neck and kissed him hard, his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth, his hands grabbing his ass. He sensed Magnus’ surprise, but still, the warlock never stopped the kiss, too pleased having Alec’s lips against his own.

When they stopped, seconds later, Alec saw Lorezo looking at them. His eyes clearly full of desire, when he saw Alec was looking at him he looking at the floor instantly, trying to cover what he wanted. Alec smirked, his suspicions were right after all. Lorenzo Rey wanted them.

“He wants us” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, making the warlock shiver. ´

“I-It’s impossible” Magnus said, talking softly. He didn’t want Lorenzo to hear them. “He hates me.”

Alec looked at Lorenzo again, obviously he heard Magnus. His gaze was on Alec’ groin this time.

“He wants my dick” Alec said loudly, he wanted Lorenzo to hear him clearly. “He wants me to fuck him. That’s why he is so bitter with you.”

“Al-Alexander, shut up” Magnus begged, there was no way he was right.

“It’s true” Alec ignored him. “He is jealous that you are the one who gets this” Alec took Magnus’ hand and placed it on his hardening dick. “That you are the one who gets to be fucked my cock.”

“Isn’t that right, Lorenzo?” Alec asked to the other warlock now. “You want me to fuck you hard.”

Magnus looked at Lorenzo, his eyes full of curiosity, the hatred from before disappeared.

“It’s true” Lorenzo answered with confidence. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I feel it for days… but I know you wouldn’t cheat on Magnus.”

“That’s absolutely right” Alec agreed. “I would never cheat on Magnus.”

He could see Lorenzo’s disappointment.

“But maybe we could arrange something” he grinned when he saw Lorenzo’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked to Magnus before doing anything. He wouldn’t do anything unless he had Magnus’ total consent; he knew his relationship with the other warlock wasn’t exactly the best.

Magnus took his time to answer.

“Fine” he finally said. “We do this but after it’s over you have to promise me to leave me alone and don’t talk to me unless is totally necessary.”

“Deal” Lorenzo said instantly.

“Wow” Magnus chuckled. “You really want my boyfriend’s dick. I hope you enjoyed it, this is going to happen only once in your life.”

“I hope it too” Lorenzo said, walking towards them.

Alec grinned. Finally, two bottoms for him. He had enjoyed their previous threesomes, especially the one with Simon, double penetrating Magnus was the most erotic, sexual thing he had ever done, but he always had wanted this, having Magnus and another bottom for him. He licked his lips and kissed Lorenzo fiercely.

“Get us naked” he ordered Magnus when they were on their bedroom. His boyfriend nodded and seconds later the three of them were totally undressed.

“On your knees” he growled. He could see Lorenzo’s surprised at his tone.

“He is very dominant” Magnus said to him, already on his knees in front of Alec. “And today, you are his submissive too.”

Lorenzo nodded and went to his knees. “I would have never thought a shadowhunter giving me orders would be so hot.”

Magnus chuckled. “Same.”

“Shut up and suck my dick” Alec commanded, interrupting them. He placed the tip of his dick in Magnus’ lips, feeling how his boyfriend immediately opened his mouth and started to suck him.

“He sucks me so good” his eyes were on Lorenzo now. “I hope you can do it too.”

Alec groaned when Magnus deepthroated him. “See?” he talked to Lorenzo again. “He can take me deep.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hair to make the warlock stay there, with his cock deep in his mouth, feeling the muscles of his throat work around his cock. “He’s a cocklslut.”

He pulled Magnus’ mouth off his cock and grabbed Lorenzo’ hair. “Your turn.”

He fucked Lorenzo’s mouth deep and hard. He felt the warlock gagging around him, tears forming on his eyes. He tried to pull him off, but Lorenzo refused, he kept going until his nose touched the trimed hair on the base of his cock.

“Yes” he moaned.

He fucked Lorenzo’s mouth for a few seconds and pulled out.

“Now, you both are going to suck me at the same time.”

The warlocks nodded at the same time and went for it.

This. This is was Alec was waiting for. The feeling of two hot mouths around his cock at the same time. He looked down, not wanting to miss the erotic view.

“Fuck yes.”

Magnus and Lorenzo were taking turns sucking at him, when one of them was sucking him the other one was sucking at his balls, then they changed roles. After that, both sucked him once each time, completely deepthroating him in one go.

“Ho-Holy shit” he groaned. “You just can’t get enough of my cock.”

He felt Magnus humming around him, agreeing with him. The warlock was enjoying it as much, if not more, than Alec. He loved to suck his boyfriend’s dick, and having another mouth just as hungry as his was amazing. He wasn’t sure if the threesome with Lorenzo was going to work, but until then it was going perfect. He wasn’t expecting the other warlock to be as submissive as he was.

Alec started trembling when he felt Magus and Lorenzo’s tongue on him at the same time, licking his cock from top to bottom, focusing on the vein on the underside and on the head of his dick, their fingers caressing his balls.

“G-Gonna come” ha panted.

He knew Magnus loved to swallow and receiving facials, but he waited for Lorenzo’s response, when he saw how he kept going, sucking him hungrily, he grabbed both of the warlocks’ hair again and kept them in place, taking turn on their moths, fucking them.

 “Going to come in you faces. F-Fuck!” he groaned, his cock spurting jets of semen which landed on both of the warlocks’ faces who had their mouths open, trying to catch as much as they could.

“Yes, you look so pretty painted with my come” he said once he was done, his body still trembling with pleasure, his chest raising by his hard breathing.

Both warlocks closed their mouths, tasting him.

“God, you taste so good” Lorenzo moaned.

“He really does” Magnus licked his lips, tasting Alec. He would never get tired of that.

“Cumsluts” Alec groaned when he felt two tongues on his spent cock, licking him clean.

They kept going, humming and moaning around him, his hands still on their heads, guiding them.

“He loves to have his dick sucked, fuck” Lorenzo said, grinning.

“You have no idea” Magnus smirked, kissing the head of Alec’s dick, which was beginning to harden again.

“It’s nice to see you both bonding over my dick” Alec laughed, pulling his dick out of Magnus’ mouth.

“As much as I want to come on your faces again, I rather do it in your asses” he chuckled when he heard Lorenzo and Magnus moan.

“On your hands and knees on the bed” he ordered, Lorenzo and Magnus following his order rapidly, desperate to be fucked.

“Magnus do it” his boyfriends nodded, knowing what Alec meant; a few seconds later they heard Lorenzo screaming.

“Fuck!”

Alec smirked. “I wanted both of you open for my dick, so Magnus did it quickly with a little bit of magic.”

“Yes, I can feel it” Lorenzo groaned. “Holy fuck, I’m so ready for your dick.”

“I figured” Alec teased him, inserting two fingers on his ass without any warning, making Lorenzo scream again.

“But, you’ll have to wait a little longer for my dick” he slapped Lorenzo’s ass twice. “I’m going to start with my beautiful boyfriend here.”

He saw Magnus’ butt jiggling in excitement, there was no way he was going to resist that, his boyfriend knew him so well.

“Such a gorgeous ass” he groaned, placing the head of his dick on the rim of Magnus’ asshole.

“Ready, baby?” he asked to his boyfriend. “Ready for my cock?”

Magnus nodded in despair. “Fu-Fuck me Alexander. Fuck me hard.”

Alec inserted his cock inside Magnus, making him scream in surprise and his arms almost give out by the force of his initial thrust.

“You wanted it hard, didn’t you?” he said, starting to fuck him at a rapid pace. “Now, you have to take it.”

“Y-Yes” Magnus yelled when Alec touched his prostate. “I want this, I-I’ll take it.”

Alec placed himself above Magnus’ back, mounting his body like Jace did on their first threesome. All he could hear was Magnus’ moans and his balls against his ass every time he fucked him.

In that position Magnus couldn’t do anything but take it his thrusts.

“A-Alec” he heard a voice panting next to him. He smirked. He was waiting for Lorenzo to beg for his cock.

“What do you want, Lorenzo?” he asked, his hips never stopping or slowing down, still fucking Magnus.

“Y-You, please” the warlock begged, fisting his cock trying to find some relieve.

“Me?” he teased him. “You’ll have to be more specific. Do you want this?” he asked, increasing the speed of his thrusts on Magnus’ ass.

“Y-Yes!” Lorenzo yelled. “P-Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard, shadowhunter.”

“Very well” Alec said with a smirk. “Baby, I’m going to fuck Lorenzo now, I’ll promise you will have my dick back inside soon” he said to Magnus, who nodded at him, unable to form word because of the hard fucking he received.

Alec pulled out and went besides Lorenzo’ body, who was still on his hands and knees, still obeying Alec’s order. He grabbed the warlock’s hands and placed them besides his own back.

“Get ready” he growled, making Lorenzo’s body shiver. “I’m about to fuck you so hard you are going to feel me for days.”

“Fuck me, please.”

He inserted his cock rapidly, just as he did with Magnus, making Lorenzo scream too, when he felt the warlock was ready he began to fuck him, using his hands as leverage to fuck him harder.

“Take it, Lorenzo” he grunted, he felt Lorenzo’s hands trembling against his own. “Take every inch of my cock. This is what you been waiting for after all.”

“Yes!” Lorenzo panted, his face against the sheets of the bed, his ass on the air. He was completely at Alec’s mercy and the shadowhunter loved that. He felt Lorenzo’ ass clenching around him.

“C-Close” the warlock said.

When he was about to talk he felt Magnus’ mouth on him, kissing him hard. “Make him come, Alexander” he said against his lips. “But don’t come yet, I want you to fuck me against the wall. Let’s give him a little show to remember.”

“Fuck yes” Alec grunted and on the next thrust of his hips he made sure to touch Lorenzo’s prostate perfectly, the other warlock screamed at the pleasure and came, his whole body twitching and trembling, his hands grabbing Alec’s for dear life. The shadowhunter kept fucking him until his orgasm finished.

He let go of Lorenzo’s hands which dropped on the bed like a dead weight. The warlock was panting, trying to regain energy.

“That was perfect” he said after a few seconds. “The hardest I’ve ever been fucked in all my life.”

“Such a compliment” Alec laughed a little. “Coming from a centuries years old warlock.”

“Now I’m going to fuck my boyfriend against the wall and you are going to watch us” ha said to Lorenzo.

He grabbed Magnus and stood up, his boyfriend immediately jumped in his arms, his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Alec grabbed his hips and carried him to the wall in front on their bed.

“Fuck me, Alexander” Magnus moaned, kissing his neck and fisting his hair.

“With pleasure” he entered into Magnus’ ass again, both of them were close already so this was going to be over soon.

He began to fuck him with force; the warlock’s back colliding against the wall, his head hiding on Alec’s shoulder.

“Fuck yes” Magnus moaned, he tightened the hold of his legs on Alec’s waist. He loved being dominated like that, he loved his boyfriend was strong enough to hold him and fuck him against a wall without having to use any type on rune.

“So tight” Alec grunted, his hand slapping one of Magnus’ cheeks.

When Magnus lifted his head and saw Lorenzo hard again, jacking off while he watched them it was enough to make him come.

“Yes!” he screamed and came with such a force he would have collapsed if Alec wasn’t there to hold him.

When Alec felt Magnus’ ass squeezing ever tighter around him as he came, he hissed and came too. His orgasm so hard he had to use the strength he had left to not fall on the floor with his boyfriend on his arms.

Caressing Magnus’ back, he turned around to lie on the bed. He smirked when he saw Lorenzo’s chest covered in white.

“I see you enjoyed our little show” he grinned, lying on the bed, feeling Magnus’ head on his strong chest.

“You could day so” Lorenzo chuckled, cleaning himself and starting to get dressed.

“I hope you fulfill your promise” Magnus said to him, his fingertips caressing Alec’s chest lightly.

“After how good and hard you boyfriend fucked me you can be sure I will keep my promise” Lorenzo grinned.

“Good” Magnus said closing his eyes, feeling the most relaxed he had ever felt in months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... who should go next?


End file.
